Incomplete by the terrorist
by karolzeenha
Summary: Quando seu pai lhe contou que ela teria que casar com um homem que ela não sabia nada sobre, apenas porque ele julgava que seria o melhor para sua família, ela sabia que não poderia negar, assim como sabia que não poderia ser feliz. Ela só não imaginou que seria tão ruim.(Tradução)
1. Feliz Aniversário?

Sumário: Quando seu pai lhe contou que ela teria que casar com um homem que ela não sabia nada sobre, apenas porque ele julgava que seria o melhor para sua família, ela sabia que não poderia negar, assim como sabia que não poderia ser feliz. Ela só não imaginou que seria tão ruim.

Aviso: Rated M por conter temas adultos, violência e linguagem impropria.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence (nem essa fic, só estou traduzindo).

Autora: the. terrorist (fanfic original em inglês)

* * *

><p><strong>Incomplete<strong>

By The Terrorist

**Capitulo Um**

Feliz aniversário?

* * *

><p>O céu ainda estava escuro, mas as estrelas já haviam ido. Ao longe, pequenas faixas vermelho fogo e laranja podiam ser vistas, sinais de que amanheceria logo. No chão, nenhum sinal de movimento, todo ser vivo ainda dormindo, provavelmente. O vento soprava suavemente de tempo em tempo, fazendo as folhas e galhos das árvores se moverem um pouco.<p>

Ainda era de manhã cedo.

Uma linda mulher, de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, estava sentada confortavelmente na sacada da janela de seu quarto, contemplando silenciosamente o lado de fora. Seus pés estavam dobrados sob si, suas costas encostadas na parede; pequenas almofadas ao seu redor, uma delas verde escura sendo segurada em seu colo. Estranho, mas ela sempre gostou de levantar cedo. Tudo era quieto, tão pacifico... Exatamente o oposto do que ela estava vivendo.

Uchiha Sakura, como era chamada agora, podia definitivamente dizer que sua vida era um completo desastre. A única coisa que ela sempre quis... Era ser amada. Mas parecia que simplesmente não era pra ela, como se esse desejo estivesse muito distante para ela alcançar. Ela nunca entendeu o por quê - não parecia como se ela tivesse pedindo muito.

Seus pais nunca a amaram, e, se amaram eles certamente não se importavam em demonstrar. Eles sempre foram frios, indiferentes... Ela nunca teve a chance de conversar com eles, de contar o que estava acontecendo em sua vida... Eles nunca estavam lá quando ela estava feliz, ou quando ela estava triste, nunca a confortaram quando teve um pesadelo, ou quando ela estava simplesmente assustada com alguma coisa, como qualquer criança deveria ser, eles nunca tomaram um tempo para ler histórias, ou pegá-la no colo durante a noite... Em outras palavras: _Eles nunca estavam lá._

Seu pai sempre estava ocupado com o trabalho, e quando não estava, ele não se preocupava com ela; sua mãe, apesar de não trabalhar, estava sempre ocupada com os amigos ou com suas atividades diárias – isto é, compras e essas coisas – e nunca tinha tempo pra ela. Ela nunca quis passar tempo com ela, de qualquer forma.

Ela se perguntava frequentemente se eles a odiavam, mas se lembrava de que ela nunca havia feito nada de errado... pelo menos, não que ela estivesse consciente sobre.

Havia apenas uma pessoa que a tinha amado de verdade. Mas ele já se fora, deixando-a completamente sozinha. Bem, talvez não sozinha... ela tinha seu marido, mas...mas a relação entre eles a lembrava da sua com seus pais. Ele não se importava, e sinceramente falando, por que deveria? Quem poderia culpá-lo? Afinal, o motivo pelo qual eles se casaram não foi amor.

Quando seu pai lhe contou que ela teria que casar com um homem que ela não sabia nada sobre, apenas porque ele julgava que seria o melhor para sua família, ela sabia que não poderia negar, assim como sabia que não poderia ser feliz. Ela só não imaginou que seria tão ruim.

Como ela disse antes, ninguém poderia culpá-lo por não querer nada com ela. Ela não queria nada com ele também. Ou talvez... talvez quisesse... é, ela queria. Ela pensou que, talvez... apenas talvez, ela poderia encontrar o amor e conforto que ela sempre precisou com ele. Quando ela o conheceu, percebeu que era um homem frio, talvez até mais que seu pai, e que ele parecia não se importar com nada o que acontecia a sua volta.

Ela sabia que ele também não era feliz com o casamento, pois não falava uma palavra com ela. Mas mesmo assim, ela tinha fé. Fé que ele mudaria de ideia, que ele poderia... não sei... pelo menos começar a ... _gostar dela? _Entretanto, isso não aconteceu; de primeira, ela culpou a ele, porque ela sabia que tinha tentado o máximo de si para o casamento dar certo. Arranjado ou não, ela realmente queria que ficasse... que ficasse bem, no final. Mas logo ela percebeu que era sua culpa. Sua culpa por criar expectativas, sua culpa por pensar que ele iria querê-la perto dele.

Foi por causa _dela _que ela teve seu coração partido.

Moravam na mesma casa, mas raramente se viam. Ele estava sempre no trabalho, ou... quem sabe? Talvez ele passasse seu tempo com outra pessoa. A rosada não era estúpida, ela sabia que ele tinha alguém, outra mulher. Afinal, ele era um homem, e ela nunca o deixou tocá-la. Não era como se ele mostrasse interesse, e não como se ela fosse dormir com ele também. Em outras palavras, era como se não fossem casados._ Não._ Isso soava muito delicado. Porque, da maneira que as pessoas viam, eles eram casados e apaixonados, vivendo uma vida feliz. Afinal de contas, era disso que se tratava o casamento deles: _Fachadas._ Basicamente, eles não precisavam se amar, mas não poderiam viver suas vidas também.

Ela não pôde ir à faculdade, como sempre quis (Porque? Por que seu pai carinhosamente e educadamente explicou que isso não seria bem visto pela sociedade; eles pensariam que apenas seu marido não lhe era suficiente e que ele não lhe tratava bem o suficiente. Em outras palavras, ela não poderia ir à faculdade ou trabalhar pois isso arruinaria a reputação dele.), ela não podia ter amigos de verdade (Porque? Por que ela teria que mentir para eles sobre seu relacionamento com seu marido; e todos sabemos que amigos de verdade não tem segredo.), ela não poderia viajar como sempre quis (Porque? Por que não seria bom se as pessoas vissem ela viajar sem o marido; e seu marido... bem, de modo algum eles aguentariam passar tanto tempo juntos.), ela não podia se apaixonar por ninguém (Porque? É realmente necessário falar sobre isso?).

A vida dele não era muito melhor, apesar de que ele podia ir e foder quantas mulheres ele quisesse, talvez até ter algum relacionamento secreto com elas. Mas ela não podia fazer o mesmo; não apenas não tinha chances de conhecer homens, mas também porque... bem, ela não era uma puta. Ela sabia que nunca poderia dormir com outro homem e depois encarar o marido novamente. Ela não queria nem ao menos tentar. Ela apenas... não podia.

Devagar, ela mudou seu olhar para longe da janela, apenas para olhar suas mãos. Hoje... hoje era 28 de Março... seu aniversário. Para muitas pessoas, não era um dia especial. Para ela... também não era. Isso a machucava, sim, mas ela estava acostumada. Quando ela ainda vivia com seus pais, eles de fato tiravam um tempo para lhe desejar feliz aniversário e, mesmo essas palavras sendo ditas em um tom frio e indiferente, ela aprendeu como apreciá-las. Depois, eles lhe davam algum dinheiro para que ela comprasse algum presente... bem, era isso.

Agora, contudo, eles nem se importavam em ligar. Seu marido nunca se interessou em seu aniversário – mesmo eles estando casados por quase dois anos agora, ela duvidava muito que ele sequer sabia o dia em que ela tinha nascido.

Suspirando baixinho, ela se levantou de seu lugar confortável e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Ela tomou seu tempo lavando os cabelos e o corpo, sabendo que, provavelmente, ela estava sozinha em casa, de qualquer forma. Saiu do banho meia hora depois, uma pequena toalha branca ao redor do corpo. Atravessou o quarto e entrou no closet; pegou uma muda de roupas intimas, um par de calças skinny pretas, uma camisa roxa de mangas longas e um par de sapatos altos, os vestiu antes de fazer seu caminho escadas abaixo.

Como esperado, tudo estava silencioso. Mas isso nunca a incomodou, porque ela estava se sentindo assim agora? '_Eu deveria me animar... É meu aniversário, afinal de contas'_, ela disse para si mesma e tentou sorrir, mas logo descobriu que não era capaz. Ela não chorou, mas doía... Doía muito. E, honestamente, ela não saberia dizer por quanto tempo aguentaria mais.

~•~

O dia passou rápido demais, a esperança de que alguém estava pensando nela nunca desapareceu da mente e coração de Sakura. Já era no final da tarde quando ela chegou em casa com algumas sacolas nas mãos e um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Ir às compras tinha feito bem a ela, como sempre.

"Shiro", ela chamou assim que cruzou a sala de estar, colocando as sacolas no sofá.

Shiro era um homem de quase cinquenta anos, um dos servos – na verdade, ele e sua sobrinha, Yuki, trabalhavam aqui. Ela não tinha certeza de qual era a função dele, só podia imaginar que ele era prestativo o suficiente. Afinal, seu marido não era do tipo que mantinha pessoas inúteis por perto. Não era como se ela estivesse reclamando, ela até que gostava dele, não apenas por ele estar sempre em casa, o que a fazia se sentir menos sozinha, mas também porque ele sabia o que dizer para acalma-la naquelas situações em que ela apenas... desabava.

Estando sempre por perto, era obvio que ele sabia a real situação entre ela e seu marido, e ela sabia que ele tentava ao máximo entender, sem se envolver muito. E era bom, por assim dizer. Era bom saber que alguém pelo menos tentava entender o que estava acontecendo na vida dela. Não importa se ele não podia compreender completamente – isso é impossível, de qualquer forma; o que importava era que ele _tentava._

"Sim, senhorita,", ele disse ao entrar na sala.

"Alguém ligou?", ela perguntou esperançosa , seus olhos verdes brilhando um pouco.

"Não, senhorita, ninguém ligou," ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

O pequeno sorriso que usava em seu rosto desapareceu no mesmo instante em que ela ouviu aquelas palavras; ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Nem mesmo meus pais?" ela perguntou, sua voz calma e desapontada.

"Não, senhorita."

Ela suspirou e passou as mãos nos cabelos rosas. Porque ela ainda esperava que eles fossem ligar? Não o fizeram durante os dois aniversários passados. Porque agora? Balançando a cabeça interiormente, ela forçou um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto falava, "Okay, obrigada. Você pode ir para casa agora; amanhã é sábado," ela disse e observou ele concordava e saia da sala. Outro suspiro escapou dos seus lábios enquanto ela pegava as sacolas e ia lentamente para as escadas.

~•~

Mais tarde, Sakura entrou na cozinha, já vestida com seu pijama. Ela usava um short preto curto e uma camiseta rosa escuro; seu cabelo estava preso em um coque bagunçado, com apenas alguns fios da franja caindo sobre seu rosto. Atravessou o aposento para chegar a geladeira, abrindo assim que a alcançou. Ela tirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho e serviu uma taça, antes de voltar para a mesa de jantar e se sentar em uma das cadeiras. A mesa era longa, o suficiente para caber pelo menos 20 pessoas.

'_Que irônico, ' _ ela pensou, balançando calmamente a cabeça. _' Porque tantas cadeiras, se nunca há ninguém em casa, afinal?'_

O som da porta da frente fechando a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo, a principio, o que poderia ser. Mas, assim que se lembrou o quão tarde era , percebeu que só poderia ser uma pessoa. Comprovou estar certa quando ele entrou na cozinha, momentos depois.

A camisa branca de botão que ele vestia tinha os três primeiros desabotoados, revelando uma pequena parte do seu tórax. As mangas estavam dobradas até o cotovelo, revelando seus antebraços fortes, a gravata preta ao redor do colarinho estava frouxa e a camisa não estava dobrada dentro das calças pretas do terno. Seu cabelo preto espetado estava mais bagunçado que o usual e sua expressão estava vazia, como de costume, apesar de que seus olhos negros mostrassem o quão cansado ele estava. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a taça de vinho nas mãos dela.

"Comemorando?" ele perguntou, em um tom meio zombeteiro. Lembra-se do que disse mais cedo? Sobre como eles não se viam?

Bem, quando se viam, certamente não era a melhor coisa que acontecia à eles no dia. Ela não sabia por que, mas ele sempre era desse jeito; ele sempre zombava dela e cuspia coisas que, ele não sabia, magoavam ela. E ela não sabia o porquê, pois, assim como ele, ela nunca quis esse casamento.

Uma vez, ocorreu-lhe que ele poderia odiá-la porque ela não disse não ao desejo de sua família, mas, depois, ela percebeu que ele não tinha nenhum direito de pensar assim. Afinal, ele tinha tido os mesmos direitos de negar, assim como ela. Ela havia tentado muitas vezes descobrir o motivo do seu comportamento, tinha passado inúmeras noites chorando e pensando em todas as possíveis razões. Mas então ... então, ela chegou à conclusão de que ele não precisava de um motivo. Ele não precisava de um motivo para odiá-la. Ele simplesmente odiava. E talvez, com o tempo, ela seria capaz de sentir o mesmo. "Sim", ela disse, balançando a cabeça, antes de tomar outro gole de vinho.

"Sério?" ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, divertido. "Comemorando o quê?"

Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco, antes de se virar para encará-lo com um doce, e falso, sorriso. "É meu aniversário!" ela exclamou com uma voz alegre e viu como um leve choque brilhou nos olhos dele por um segundo, antes de desaparecer sob a sua máscara inexpressiva. "Você não vai me desejar um feliz aniversário?" perguntou ela, fingindo estar decepcionada. Ele ficou quieto e ela usou isso em sua vantagem. "Tudo bem", disse enquanto bebia o restante do conteúdo da taça, antes de se levantar e dar alguns passos em direção a ele. "Somente mais algumas horas e esse dia vai acabar, de qualquer maneira..." Ela parou, apontando para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede. Já eram dez horas da noite.

"Não se sinta culpado por não saber, ou por não se lembrar... afinal, se nem mesmo meus próprios pais lembraram que eu existo, então você está desculpado ... Eu não tenho amigos, ou quaisquer outros irmãos ... então o fato de que o meu próprio marido se esqueceu disso não deve me afetar muito. " Sakura sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados com cada palavra que ela dizia, mas continuou, recusando-se a deixar as lágrimas caírem. "Caso você ... caso você não tenha notado ainda, eu não queria este casamento também, Sasuke", disse ela e viu como ele franziu o cenho, provavelmente não entendendo o que tinha a ver o casamento com o seu aniversário.

"Eu só estou dizendo isso agora, porque eu raramente tenho a oportunidade de falar com você e porque eu quero que você saiba disso", explicou ela e colocou a taça sobre a mesa. "Boa noite", ela disse enquanto passava por ele, na intenção de ir dormir. No entanto, ela mal tinha dado dois passos para longe dele, quando sentiu algo que a fez parar subitamente.

"A propósito", ela falou, sua voz tremendo um pouco. "Perfume bom."

* * *

><p><em>Olá amores, esses dias eu li essa fic e gostei muito dela, então resolvi pedir permissão à autora para traduzi-la. Espero que vocês gostem também. Ela é tem bastante drama, mas garanto que vale a pena acompanhar até o fim. Não vou fazer promessas de tempo para postar, por enquanto eu estou de férias e está tranquilo, mas esta fic possui 39 capítulos razoavelmente grandes ahahahah e nunca pensei que traduzir desse tanto trabalho xD E em breve minhas aulas retornam. Mas farei o possível. Apreciem e deixei reviews. <em>


	2. A verdade dói

Ta ai gente, o segundo capítulo ^^ Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Incomplete<strong>

By The Terrorist

**Capitulo Dois**

A verdade dói

* * *

><p>Um suspiro silencioso escapou dos lábios de Sasuke assim que ele fechou a porta de seu quarto; devagar, como se não estivesse mesmo com pressa, ele começou a andar pelo corredor. Ele parecia mais aborrecido do que qualquer outra coisa, sobre tudo em seu caminho, com um olhar frio e impassível. Parando por um momento para verificar a hora, ele suspirou de novo, em seguida, retomou sua caminhada. Ele sempre tinha que acordar cedo, e não era exatamente porque ele queria - era como uma parte de sua rotina, e ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso.<p>

Mas houve momentos como estes quando ele desejou dormir um pouco mais, não havia lugar que exigia sua atenção imediata, então agora não tinha nada para fazer pela próxima meia hora. Era uma coisa boa que ele tinha coisas para fazer no trabalho - televisão e tudo o mais não conseguiam entretê-lo nos dias de hoje. Bem, sim, a maioria das pessoas não trabalha aos sábados, mas isso era principalmente porque tinham alguém os esperando em casa, eles tinham um pai, um irmão, uma mulher, uma criança.

Como você provavelmente pode ver, ele não era como a maioria das pessoas.

Claro, ele tinha uma esposa, mas a relação deles não era a ideal. Quando seu pai lhe contou que ela teria que casar com uma mulher que ele não sabia nada sobre, apenas porque ele julgava que seria o melhor para sua família, a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi raiva. Que direito ele acha que tinha para controlar a sua vida assim?

Sasuke não queria casar - ele nunca quis. Embora as garotas tinham sempre se jogado sobre ele - graças à sua aparência e dinheiro - ele considerava que nenhuma delas era digna de sua atenção. A única coisa que ele as usava era para sexo. Claro, havia garotas que tinham a sorte de tê-lo em sua cama duas, três vezes, ou até mais do que isso, mas a partir daí, para realmente estar em um relacionamento com ele era um longo caminho.

Sasuke nunca tinha gostado de se comprometer com nada. É por isso que ele nunca fez.

Dado esse fato, você provavelmente pode imaginar como ele estava com raiva quando ele descobriu o que seu pai tinha feito com ele. Ele tinha, é claro, questionado suas decisões, mas a única coisa que ele recebeu como resposta foi um movimento de cabeça de Fugaku, e o 'é o melhor para a nossa família '. Sua mãe, que não parecia estar de acordo com o marido, não podia fazer nada sobre isso, tinha ate tentado fazê-lo entender que não era tão ruim, que ele ainda poderia encontrar a felicidade. Toda vez, no entanto, Sasuke tinha essa vontade de rir dela.

Afinal, o que _ela_ sabia? Ela não sabia nada. Não era ela quem estava envolvida nessa situação; dar conselhos quando ela sabia como se sentia era fácil.

Ele sabia que isso não ia dar certo. Ele nunca tinha tido sequer uma _namorada_ - como o casamento iria dar certo? Para ele, as garotas significavam apenas uma foda - como ele deveria sentir algo a mais por ... por sua_ esposa_? Um casamento é construído na confiança. Confiança e amor, certo? Ele podia confiar nas pessoas. Sim, ele podia. Levou tempo para essas pessoas finalmente ganharem a sua confiança, mas tanto faz. A questão é, confiança não era um problema para ele. Mas _amor_? Ele nunca tinha amado alguém, talvez porque ele não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa ainda, talvez porque ele não se permitiu sentir. Ou talvez ele simplesmente _não conseguia_.

Quando era mais jovem, costumava comparar-se a seu pai. Os dois eram muito parecidos, e não estamos falando apenas da aparência ; suas personalidades eram muito parecidas também. Fugaku era frio e parecia bastante indiferente; uma pessoa egoísta, de fato, sem emoção, apenas algumas pessoas poderiam entender seu comportamento. Sasuke, também.

Mas Fugaku realmente amava Mikoto – em sua própria, e bastante original, forma, mas ele a amava. Sasuke percebeu há muito tempo atrás, quando ele provavelmente ainda estava no colegial. A forma como o seu pai falava com ela, a forma como ele a tratava, a maneira como seus olhos amoleciam apenas com a visão dela, a forma como a sua voz sempre foi mais quente, mais calma quando se dirigia a ela...

Sasuke tinha chegado à conclusão de que ele não seria capaz de sentir isso _- nunca_. Mas nunca o incomodou. Ele não queria se apaixonar; pessoas faziam coisas estúpidas quando estavam apaixonadas, e ele certamente não queria isso. Ele era uma pessoa racional, que sempre colocava seus pensamentos a frente de seus sentimentos. E ele era egoísta; o que os outros pensavam ou sentiam não dizia respeito a ele.

Sua esposa era diferente - pelo menos, era o que ele pensava. Ele nunca tinha se esforçado em conhece-la - ele a rejeitou no minuto em que a conheceu - mas viver com uma pessoa por tanto tempo pareceu ter algum tipo de efeito sobre ele. Sem querer, ele tinha aprendido muitos de seus hábitos, e agora ele sabia como ela reagia a certas coisas, como ela se comportava em determinadas situações.

Não era nada mais do que isso, entretanto, e ele estava bem ciente de que pode não saber nada sobre o seu verdadeiro eu - e se ela fingia ser algo que ela não era? Ele não podia saber e ele não queria. Desde que as fachadas haviam se tornado uma grande e importante parte da sua vida, ele poderia muito bem continuar com isso.

Ela parecia muito gentil, sempre colocando outros antes de si mesma. Sakura era a única pessoa que ele conheceu que se preocupava com as pessoas que ela não conhecia, como as que apareciam nos noticiários. Embora ela nunca tinha lhe falado nada sobre isso - a comunicação entre os dois era algo que quase nunca acontecia - ele sabia que ela desejava fazer algo para ajudar os outros - o olhar em seus olhos verdes lhe dizia isso.

A rosada era muito mimada, também. Gostava de ir às compras, de onde ela sempre voltava com um monte de sacolas. Ele nunca tinha a visto vestindo uma peça de roupa duas vezes - não que ele estivesse prestando muita atenção - e ela tinha o hábito de mudar de carros a cada seis meses, fazia tudo isso com o seu dinheiro, é claro, e muitas vezes ele se perguntava se ela fazia isso como uma espécie de vingança pela forma como ele a tratava, mas, de qualquer forma, não o incomodava. O dinheiro nunca foi um problema para ele e, do jeito que ele estava trabalhando, provavelmente nunca o seria.

Embora ela parecesse bastante sociável, Sasuke não achava que ela tinha amigos, talvez ela tinha e ele nunca os tinha visto , mas ele duvidava. Ela estava sempre em casa quando ele voltava do trabalho, o que seria muito estranho se ela tivesse amigos – amigos não deveriam sair e ... se divertir? Ir para clubes, dançar, ver filmes, andar ... err, tanto faz? Sem falar que o seu celular quase nunca tocava.

Sasuke também percebeu como ela era sincera - ela nunca se importou com o que os outros pensavam dela, ela apenas dizia o que estava pensando - e ele duvidava que ela teria capacidade de mentir para um amigo. Ela nem sequer mentia para estranhos; como poderia mentir para as pessoas próximas a si?

O casamento teve um efeito - e que não era necessariamente bom - sobre ela, assim como tinha tido sobre ele. Apesar de não haver relação alguma entre os dois, eles não eram exatamente livres. Eles sempre tiveram que esconder o que sentiam, tinham que controlar de fazer as coisas que queriam fazer. Eles tinham que fingir serem muito felizes juntos, quando, na verdade, eles nem sequer falavam um com o outro.

Palavras foram trocadas, sim, mas nem sempre podiam ser classificados como ... _comunicação_. Sasuke cuspia algumas coisas para ela e ela sibilava de volta, ou apenas saia da sala, provavelmente, cansada para brigar com ele. Porque era isso que eles sempre acabavam fazendo - brigar. Porquê ele agia assim com ela? Por que ele a tratava tão mal? Por que ele _ainda_ a tratava tão mal? Bem, ele não sabia exatamente. Talvez fosse porque ele precisava de alguém para focar sua raiva, ele precisava de alguém para descontar a raiva que sentia pelo que seu pai tinha feito a ele.

Claro, ele estava ciente do fato de que Sakura era a pessoa errada para isso - ela não queria o casamento também, isso estava claro para ele, a partir do momento em que ele a tinha visto, que ela estava fazendo isso porque ela respeitava seu pai, sua família, tanto como ele respeitava a sua. No entanto, ele não se importava. Mas ele não era estúpido - ele tinha percebido as vezes em que ela tinha tentado acertar, de fazer as coisas funcionam entre eles. E ela não fez isso porque gostava dele, ou porque ela o queria em sua cama - como as outras garotas provavelmente queriam, se estivessem em seu lugar. Ela fez porque, assim como sua mãe, ela pensou que isso poderia realmente funcionar. Arranjado ou não, ela ainda esperava que esse casamento daria certo, no final.

Mas mesmo quando ele percebeu que, apesar de que sempre quis conhecer uma garota como ela – uma que estaria interessada em mais do que seu dinheiro e aparência - ele não deu atenção a isso. Obrigou-se a ignorar, forçou-se a não se importar. Por quê? Mais uma vez, ele não tinha idéia.

Ela era bonita, inteligente e amável, seu corpo parecia perfeito o suficiente, seu sorriso era absolutamente deslumbrante. Então, o que o impediu de ... de se apaixonar por ela?

Ele acreditava que era a sua teimosia. Ele não queria se casar, ele não achava que isso ia dar certo, ele se recusou a mudar seu estilo de vida pelos caprichos de seu pai. Ele ainda trabalhava mais do que o necessário, ele ainda fodia qualquer mulher que ele quisesse, ele ainda era frio, ainda indiferente, ainda egoísta, ainda um bastardo para a maioria das pessoas. Nada poderia mudá-lo, a menos que ele mesmo o fizesse.

Era simples assim, e era do jeito que ele gostava. Ele nem sequer queria tentar algo novo, ele estava bem do jeito que as coisas estavam agora, ponto. _Fim da história._

Em seu caminho escada abaixo, ele parou por um momento em frente à porta dela. Eles sequer dormiam no mesmo quarto. Nunca, nestes dois - quase três anos agora -, ele tinha a tocado. O único beijo que eles compartilharam foi no dia do casamento, mas tinha sido apenas um beijo frio e pequeno; emoções não foram colocadas no pequeno ato, e não era como se ele estivesse prestando muita atenção - ele só queria acabar com tudo - mas, por alguma razão ou outra, ele ainda se lembrava da suavidade de seus lábios.

Sasuke não era um mentiroso, e ele não tinha medo de admitir que ele era atraído por ela. Claro, ele não sentia nada por ela, mas a rosada era muito bonita; com seu cabelo cor de rosa claro e olhos verdes floresta, ela parecia especial e exótica. Ela era magra, esbelta; um pouco pequena, se comparada a si mesmo, mas ainda perfeita, de uma forma.

Ela foi, provavelmente, a única mulher que sua mente tinha encontrado tantos adjetivos, e nunca tinha sido fodida por ele.

Pretendia manter dessa forma, complicações eram a última coisa que ele precisava. Seu relacionamento - ou a falta dele – era algo que ele já estava acostumado, e todo mundo sabia o quanto ele odiava mudança. Além disso, não era como se ele não tivesse ninguém para fazer sexo. Ele tinha ... ele tinha o suficiente; ele tinha onde escolher.

No entanto, isso não quer dizer que não era quase uma tortura para ele vê-la em todas aquelas ... _coisas_ curtas que ela sempre usava para dormir.

Tome a noite passada por exemplo: shorts pretos? Sério. Eram muito curtos, e do jeito que ela estava sentada naquela cadeira não o ajudou. Mas ela parecia muito triste e desgastada, o que imediatamente dirigiu sua atenção do que ela estava usando para o que ela estava sentindo. Não que ele se importasse com isso, claro, mas ele era _curioso_. Sasuke era do tipo indiferente, mas ele gostava saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor - que, é claro, não podia ser classificado como se importar. E era por isso que ele falava com ela daquele jeito.

Não havia como negar o fato de que ele ficou chocado quando ela lhe disse que era seu aniversário. Ele nunca soube quando ela nasceu e, pelo que ela disse, pode ver que seus pais haviam esquecido também. Era estranho, sabendo que ele estava vivendo com ela por tanto tempo, e nem sequer sabia o seu aniversário, mas não era exatamente algo com que ele devia se preocupar. Como eu disse antes, conhecê-la foi a última coisa que ele esperava, na verdade, ele _sequer_ esperava. Havia outras coisas mais importantes que ele tinha que cuidar.

Sua presença, seu perfume, seu comportamento ... simplesmente _ela_, eram coisas que faziam parte do plano de fundo. Ficava bem quando ela estava por perto, e melhor ainda quando ela não estava por perto. Ele não tinha nada a esconder dela, mas ele não tinha nada para lhe dizer, também.

Ele era ... como devo dizer? ... _Indiferente_ à sua presença.

Ele não se importava.

Certo?

~•~

Seus dedos tocaram levemente a lápide, deslizando suavemente sobre a superfície onde um nome estava gravado. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou por sua bochecha, mas ela rapidamente limpou-a com as costas da mão. Ele nunca gostou de vê-la chorar; ele a fez prometer sempre ter um sorriso no rosto, usando a frase_ 'você é bonita demais para chorar, e a vida é muito curta para desperdiçá-la assim ' _em sua vantagem.

É claro que ela não poderia manter sua promessa. Ela tinha tentado - ela ainda estava tentando, a cada dia mas, às vezes, era demais para ela lidar. Tinha sido difícil, a princípio; tinha sido muito difícil por um longo tempo. Cada vez que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto, ela esperava que ele fosse aparecer do nada e seca-la para longe, ela esperava que ele viesse, a pegasse em seus braços, forçaria a contar a ele o que estava errado, e, em seguida, dar-lhe um conselho e dizer-lhe para parar de chorar.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

E, desde aquela noite, as coisas entraram em decadência para ela.

Sua morte, seus pais culpando-a, o casamento, a atitude fria do marido ...

O que ela fez de errado para merecer tudo isso? Foi sua morte realmente culpa dela? Foi Deus que quis castigá-la por isso?

Mas ela nunca quis que isso acontecesse - é claro que ela não o fez. Ele era _tudo_ para ela, ele era o único que realmente se importava com ela, que realmente a amava. E talvez ela não deveria ter feito isso, mas ela nunca tinha pensado nas consequências. Ela nunca tinha pensado que pedindo-lhe para sair com ela com esse frio, em uma noite de dezembro, resultaria em ele morrer.

Haruno Seiji tinha sido seu melhor amigo durante o tempo que ela conseguia se lembrar. Ele foi o grande irmão super protetor, sempre cuidando dela, sempre se certificando de que ela estava feliz, que um sorriso estava presente em seu rosto; para ele, seus sentimentos e pensamentos sempre importavam mais que os próprios. Ele confiava nela, a amava e queria que ela fosse mais feliz do que ele seria.

Ele tinha estado lá para ela quando seus pais não tinham – o que significava, basicamente, sempre - e conseguia fazê-la se sentir melhor mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa faria. Ele odiava a forma como seus pais os tratavam- especialmente Sakura, uma vez que, por alguma razão desconhecida, tinham mais carinho em relação a ele - e ele não podia esperar até que ambos tivessem dezoito anos para que ele pudesse se mudar e levá-la com ele, claro.

Não havia nada que ele queria mais para ele e Sakura do que ser capaz de sair de lá e viver suas vidas da maneira que eles escolheram.

Ela tinha dezesseis anos quando aconteceu e ele era dois anos mais velho. Naquela noite, ele tinha acabado de comprar o seu primeiro carro - o primeiro carro que ele havia comprado com o seu próprio dinheiro. Ele era uma pessoa tão independente, e odiava tanto o comportamento de seus pais, que nem sequer queria seu dinheiro. Sempre o tipo que apoia, Sakura tinha ajudado em tudo o que podia; quando ele apareceu com o carro, ela demonstrou mais felicidade do que ele. Um passeio com seu novo brinquedo, brilhante, parecia a coisa perfeita naquele ponto.

Ela era jovem naquela época - ela gostava da adrenalina, da velocidade. Ela ainda se lembrava do olhar em seu rosto quando ele quis agrada-la, empurrando o pedal do acelerador para o chão. Mas a noite fria de dezembro, os flocos de neve caindo do céu e a camada de gelo da estrada, combinado com a alta velocidade, não foi boa para eles. A última coisa que ela lembrava era chamar seu nome, dizendo-lhe para que olhasse para fora, em conjunto com uma luz brilhante que vinha do lado do carro. _O lado dele do carro._

Ela acordou dias depois, em um quarto de hospital, ferida e desorientada; ela não sabia por que estava lá ou o que tinha acontecido. Tudo caiu sobre ela como uma tonelada de tijolos quando o médico entrou no quarto e informou-a de ter sofrido um acidente de carro. Ela entrou em pânico e perguntou imediatamente por seu irmão, orando a todos os Deuses que ela conhecia para que ele estivesse bem, para que ele não tivesse se machucado. Quando ela viu o médico balançando a cabeça, ela teve vontade de gritar; queria se enrolar em uma bola e deixar o sono consumi-la, de modo que, quando ela acordasse, poderia perceber que tudo isso tinha sido apenas um pesadelo.

Mas ela não era tão sortuda. Não foi um pesadelo, e ele nunca entrou na sala, sorrindo, para lhe dizer que eles estavam apenas brincando com ela, que tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira, como ela havia desejado.

Ele morreu naquela noite, e tudo tinha sido culpa dela. Se ela não tivesse lhe pedido para levá-la para um passeio, se ela não tivesse lhe pedido para ir mais rápido, se ela não tivesse sido tão estúpida, ele provavelmente ainda estaria com ela, e nada disto teria acontecido. Ela se responsabilizou por um longo tempo - de certa forma, ela ainda o faz. O fato de que ela tinha sobrevivido ao acidente e ele não, era algo que ela nunca seria capaz de esquecer, de empurrar para o fundo de sua mente.

Seus pais não eram muito diferentes - nunca disseram a ela, mas ela podia ver, pela forma como eles ficavam olhando para ela cada vez que o nome de Seiji vinha a tona, que a culpavam também.

Entre sua consciência culpada e os sentimentos óbvios de seus pais em relação a ela, era muito para aguentar, e os momentos em que ela desmoronou não eram poucos. Somente anos mais tarde que ela percebeu que isso não era o jeito que Seiji queria que ela agisse, sentisse – ele gostaria que ela continuasse com a sua vida e ser feliz por dois. Quando teve essa realização, ela começou a se abrir, sorrir e ate mesmo rir.

Havia momentos em que ela poderia dizer que tinha finalmente superado, mesmo que não tenha acontecido, e nunca aconteceria. Ela apenas se sentia _bem_ - ela sabia que ele estava guiando-a, de onde quer que ele estivesse. E, depois, seu pai veio com essa ideia de casamento, e tudo desmoronou mais uma vez.

Ele nunca teria permitido que eles fizessem algo assim com ela. Se ele ainda estivesse vivo, a intenção de seu pai em faze-la se casar teria ido para o inferno no momento em que pensou nisso.

Meu Deus, ela sentia tanto mas _tanto _a falta dele. Tudo lembrava ele, cada pequeno detalhe a fazia pensar nele. Quando ela andava na rua e via um determinado carro, ela imediatamente pensava o quanto ele adoraria; quando ela ligava a TV e via uma certa coisa nos notíciarios, ela pensava em como ele reagiria a isso. Quando ela ouvia uma determinada musica, ela percebia que teria sido a sua favorita, ou ela se lembrava de um algum show que tinham ido. Era inacreditável quantas lembranças que ela tinha dele, quantas coisas tinham feito juntos.

Mas era reconfortante ao mesmo tempo, porque lhe dava forças - sabendo que eles viveram a vida a sua maneira era incrível.

Algo molhado caiu em sua bochecha e ela olhou para cima, sabendo perfeitamente que não estava chorando de novo. O céu, uma vez azul, agora coberto de escuras nuvens cinzentas - nuvens que prometiam chuva, se não uma tempestade. Suspirando baixinho, ela abaixou a cabeça e, com toque de dedos sobre seu nome, levantou-se. Ela alisou as rugas em seu casaco preto, em seguida, enterrou as mãos nos bolsos, antes de ir embora lentamente, folhas de outono esmagadas sob seus pés.

Um tempo depois ela encontrou-se na frente da casa de seus pais, pacientemente esperando por alguém para atender a porta. Inicialmente, ela queria ir pra casa, porque ela sabia que seus pais não iriam apreciar sua visita, mas algo apenas a ... _puxou_ ate aqui. Ela não sabia o que, mas ela não deu muita atenção a isso. Pensar sobre isso era desnecessário, para não mencionar entediante, e ela não tinha energia para tentar encontrar razões. Além disso, não era como se ela estivesse fazendo algo errado ao vir aqui. Esta tinha sido a sua casa por muito tempo, afinal.

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos como a porta finalmente se abriu, revelando uma das empregadas que trabalhavam lá. "Sakura-san!" ela cumprimentou, um longo sorriso no rosto. "O que a traz aqui?" Ela perguntou enquanto se afastava, deixando a rosada entrar.

Sakura sorriu e deu de ombros, não tendo tanta certeza sobre suas razões para estar lá. "Eu acho que eu só queria ..._ visitar_", respondeu .

"Oh, você quer que eu diga a seus pais que você está aqui?" perguntou ela.

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando, antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu só vou ... umm, olhar em volta e ... bem, se eu vê-los ... então eu vou vê-los ", ela se atrapalhou com as suas palavras, tentando não fazer sua presença parecer suspeita. Felizmente, a menina apenas balançou a cabeça e, depois de lançar outro sorriso rápido, desculpou-se e saiu da sala.

Suspirando baixinho, a rosada mordeu o lábio e atravessou a sala de estar, parando na base das escadas. Assim como antes, ela sentiu alguma coisa, como um leve puxão, puxando-a para cima. Lentamente, ela começou a subir as escadas, seus dedos roçando suavemente sobre o corrimão. Não demorou muito até que ela finalmente chegou ao seu destino desconhecido – o quarto _dele_ .

_Ela deveria ter desconfiado._

Com um sorriso triste, ela virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, sem se preocupar em fechar em seguida. Dentro, tudo estava do mesmo jeito que ele havia deixado - um pouco confuso, embora ainda organizado, de uma forma bastante original. Seus pais haviam se recusado a deixar qualquer pessoa mudar alguma coisa, embora tenham permitido as empregadas de limpar de vez em quando, para que não acumulasse pó por todo o quarto. Seus saltos fizeram barulhos suaves contra o piso de madeira enquanto cruzava lentamente o quarto, seus olhos verde floresta observando cada detalhe ao redor.

Ela deixou uma trilha suave com os dedos sobre uma prateleira, sorrindo suavemente para as memórias que vieram à tona em sua mente. Ela costumava ser tão feliz ... quando foi que tudo mudou?

Ela parou e franziu a testa um pouco quando viu um livro que despertou algo dentro da sua cabeça; ela ficou na ponta dos pés e estendeu a mão, tanto quanto conseguia, em um esforço para alcançar atrás dele. Foi apenas alguns momentos depois que ela encontrou o que queria - uma pequena, e um pouco empoeirada, caixa branca. Ao abrir, ela foi imediatamente surpreendida por seu conteúdo - Os bilhetes para o show que queriam ir junto, o corrente de prata que ela lhe deu para o seu aniversário de dezessete anos, um cartão SIM que ele usava quando não queria seus pais comentando sobre a conta de telefone ...

"Eu não posso acreditar que tudo isso está aqui ainda...", ela sussurrou enquanto ela trouxe uma de suas mãos para cobrir a boca escancarada. Era óbvio pra ela que seus pais ainda não sabiam da existência dessas coisas, pois ela tinha certeza de que isso estaria muito longe agora, provavelmente queimado ou algo assim.

Shows era algo que nunca tinham aprovado, e descobrir que seu filho não era tão inocente quanto eles pensavam seria uma grande pancada para seu orgulho.

"Sakura". Ela engasgou e virou-se rapidamente, não tendo esperado ninguém chamar seu nome. A presença dele deveria te-la relaxado– pelo menos, deveria ter relaxado qualquer pessoa em sua situação, mas sua relação com o pai nunca tinha sido muito boa. Ele era frio e distante - ela provavelmente nunca poderia ter formado um vínculo com ele, mesmo que ele a tivesse deixado. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu ..." Encontrar as palavras certas provou ser um desafio, mais difícil do que ela pensava.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto que pessoas entrem neste quarto." Suas palavras eram de surpresa, até mesmo chocantes, e elas doíam mais do que deveria.

"Eu sou a irmã dele", ela sussurrou incrédula, não sendo capaz de entender o motivo de não ser permitida neste quarto, como se sua presença significasse a mesma coisa que outra pessoa qualquer. Ela era família, _certo_?

Seu pai apenas acenou com a cabeça, antes de endireitar a sua posição do batente da porta e entrar no interior do quarto. "E eu sou seu pai", ele respondeu simplesmente. "Você quer nomear os outros membros da família?"

"Pai", ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça, antes de fechar a caixa e ir de volta para prateleira ao lado dela. Ela estava cansada demais para lidar com isso agora - na verdade, ela estava cansada de lidar com isso cada vez que ela vinha visitar. Tudo o que ela queria agora era voltar para casa, onde, estranhamente, ela se sentia segura.

"Bilhetes para shows, hein?" sua voz a impediu de sair do quarto, e sua cabeça imediatamente virou em estado de choque. Ela estava errada - eles sabiam sobre a caixa. Mas como é que eles nunca disseram nada sobre isso? "Eu sempre soube que você era uma má influência para ele ...", ele parou, balançando a cabeça.

Dor e choque estavam mistos em seus olhos quando ouviu isso, e ela olhou para cima, encontrando seu olhar. "Eu ...", ela fez uma pausa, engolindo o nó que tinha formado em sua garganta. "Eu era - _sou_ - uma má influência para todo mundo, né?" ela perguntou, sua voz tremendo um pouco.

Desta vez, ele não respondeu - ele não afirmou, mas também não negou- e ela tomou isso como uma oportunidade de falar novamente. "Você sabe," ela falou com uma voz muito mais firme, embora ainda baixa. "Às vezes me pergunto por que você e minha mãe me tiveram. É óbvio que vocês estavam mais do que satisfeitos com o Seiji - Ele foi, provavelmente, o único com quem vocês falavam." Ela não estava com ciúmes de seu irmão - _claro que não_; ela estava apenas afirmando alguns fatos. A diferença entre a forma como os seus pais os tratou era pequena, muito sutil, mas ela percebeu isso – eles foram sempre mais interessados na vida de Seiji do que na dela. E não era como se isso a incomodasse, mas ela não podia evitar se não perguntar a si mesma o que tinha feito de errado para merecer isso.

Ela foi um acidente, ou o quê? Eles nunca a quiseram? Estas questões ficaram girando em sua mente por um longo tempo, quando ela finalmente entendeu. "Ou você tinha que manter as aparências?" Afinal de contas, tudo se resumia a isso. "É claro, você e mamãe pareceriam ótimos pais se tivessem dois filhos. "

Seu pai não parecia se afetar com suas palavras; afinal, tudo o que ela tinha dito era verdade e ele não podia discutir, ou ele só achava que sua opinião não era muito importante a ponto de discutir. "Sakura", ele suspirou. "Eu não entendo por que você está dizendo tudo isso agora. Você não tem nenhuma razão para reclamar de qualquer coisa ", disse ele." Eu te dei tudo - tanto para você quanto para o seu irmão "

Ela o encarou, seus olhos verdes inundados em choque. "É _isso_ o que te faz um bom pai?" ela perguntou, incrédula. "Você _realmente_ pensa que coisas materiais é _tudo_ o que importa? "

"Eu não penso nada", ele levantou a sua voz, já irritado com seu comportamento rebelde. "Tudo o que sei é que eu te dei tudo que podia ter feito você feliz. Se isso não aconteceu, então eu sinto muito - Não há nada mais que eu poderia ter feito." Era incrível, de verdade, a maneira como ele pensava - tudo parecia tão fácil, tão simples. E a deixava frustrada; pela primeira vez em muitos anos - na verdade, provavelmente pela _primeira vez na história_ - Ela sentiu raiva de seu pai e, junto com isso, ela sentiu que finalmente foi corajosa o suficiente para dizer-lhe tudo o que ela queria.

"Feliz? Pai, uma criança precisa de _amor_ para ser feliz", ela respondeu. "Ela precisa se sentir _protegida, em segurança_; Ela precisa de pais, _não_ de dinheiro" Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela o cortou, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava prestes a dizer. "E se você acha que tudo isso está no passado, então tudo bem, vamos deixá-lo lá! Mas o que acontece com o presente, pai? ", Ela perguntou, mas não esperou por uma resposta." Como você poderia pensar que me forçando a me casar com um cara que eu nem conhecia iria me fazer feliz? Eu aposto que você nem sequer pensou nisso! Você só pensou sobre o seu negócio estúpido! "

"Sakura, não tente agir como uma vítima, quando você não é uma. Sacrifícios têm de ser feitos de tempos em tempos - _Supere isso_."

"Superar isso ?!" repetiu ela, incrédula. "Você arruinou a minha vida e você está me dizendo para simplesmente _superar isso_?" Ele revirou os olhos com suas palavras e suspirou, deslocando seu peso para a outra perna. "Sabe o que eu acho?" Desta vez, sua voz era mais suave, mais silenciosa - como o tipo de calma antes de uma tempestade. Com um grunhido, ele deixou-a saber que estava ouvindo, mas sabia que ela teria continuado de qualquer maneira. "Eu acho que este todo este 'é o melhor para a nossa família' foi apenas uma fachada. Eu acho - _eu sei_ ", ela corrigiu," que você fez isso como uma espécie de vingança ", ela falou com amargura." Você acha que eu sou culpada pelo acidente de Seiji. E você sabe o quê? Talvez eu seja, mas a culpa não é inteiramente minha. "

Por trazer Seiji até a discussão, ela podia ver que tinha capturado a atenção dele.

"Você sabe por que ele saiu naquela noite?" perguntou ela, realmente não esperando por uma resposta. Nem ele, nem sua mãe, sabiam de _verdade_ o que aconteceu naquela noite - eles sabiam o básico, mas não os detalhes. Por exemplo, eles não tinham idéia de por que Sakura e Seiji estavam na rodovia naquela noite. "Você sabe de quem era aquele carro?" Ao ver seu olhar confuso, porem curioso, ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não sabe", concluiu. "E vocês ousam chamar-se de pais, quando não estavam interessados o suficiente em descobrir o por que seu filho morreu ", sua voz falhou no final e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, mas ela se recusou a desabar- era hora de seus pais saberem de tudo; era hora deles aprenderem uma lição.

Era hora dela se levantar por ela e seu irmão, como ele tinha feito tantas vezes no passado.

"Era do Seiji", disse ela. "O carro do Seiji - o primeiro carro que ele comprou com seu _próprio dinheiro_", ela destacou as últimas palavras para se certificar de que ele entendida, antes de continuar, "Você não tem idéia do quanto ele odiava vocês dois por agir da maneira que vocês agiam." Talvez _ódio_ era uma palavra pesada demais, porque ela sabia que Seiji não chegou a odiá-los - eles eram, afinal, os seus pais; deram-lhe vida e ele reconheceu e foi grato por isso - mas ela não poderia encontrar qualquer outra palavra que expressasse os sentimentos dele - ela tinha certeza de que, se ele ainda estivesse vivo, ele não poderia encontrar uma também.

"Ele nem sequer queria o seu dinheiro. Tudo o que ele queria era que eu completasse dezoito anos, para que pudéssemos sair dessa maldita casa." Uma lágrima caiu sobre seu rosto com a menção de seus planos, assim chamados, e ela fechou os olhos por um breve segundo, em um esforço para se livrar da sensação ardente, antes de reabri-los. "Ele morreu por _sua_ causa!" ela acusou, com a voz trêmula. "Se você tivesse tomado um pouco mais do seu precioso tempo para passar com a gente, então tudo teria sido perfeito! Ele nunca teria planejado ir embora, ele nunca teria comprado aquele carro, e eu certamente nunca teria tido a chance de dizer a para ele me levar para um passeio! Se você tivesse, pelo menos, _tentado_ ser um pai por uma vez, ele ainda estaria aqui, _comigo_! "

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ela nem sequer viu chegando. Um minuto ela estava gritando, olhando para ele, e no outro ela estava caída na cama, segurando a bochecha com a mão, agora ardendo.

Levou um tempo para processar que ele tinha realmente lhe dado um tapa.

* * *

><p><em>Gente, vocês não tem ideia de como foi difícil traduzir esse capitulo xD Muuuito grande (5,750 palavras) e eu tive que fazer em poucos dias, porque viagem por uma semana e não pude traduzir nada nesse tempo rs Por isso demorei um pouco =X Bom, mas ai está, espero que gostem... e deixem reviews s2 os capítulos podem sair mais rápidos com elas ahahaha sério, reviews animam agente de fazer qualquer coisa :3 Ah, se acharem algum erro de português, me avisem, olha a hora que eu to postando xD<em>

_No mais, comentando sobre o cap, a Sakura tinha mencionado o irmão no primeiro cap, não sei se lembram rs Achei ela tão corajosa em falar essas coisas pro pai, orgulho hahaha_

_O Sasuke é um fdp no começo da fic, mas garanto que agente se apaixona por ele no decorrer dela :3 Não fiquem com MUITA raiva dele xD_

_Acho que é isso, qualquer duvida, podem perguntar e se eu não souber, eu pergunto a autora hihi_

_Beijos_


	3. Um velho amigo

_Desculpas pela demora ^^' Preguiça tomou conta de mim hahaha Espero que gostem do capitulo, tá cheio de emoções e tem um pouquinho de SasuSaku nesse *-* que agora vai ficar mais frequente._

_Beijos_

* * *

><p><strong>Incomplete<strong>

By The Terrorist

**Capitulo Três**

Um velho amigo

* * *

><p><em>"Ele morreu por sua causa!" ela acusou, com a voz trêmula. "Se você tivesse tomado um pouco mais do seu precioso tempo para passar com a gente, então tudo teria sido perfeito! Ele nunca teria planejado ir embora, ele nunca teria comprado aquele carro, e eu certamente nunca teria tido a chance de dizer a para ele me levar para um passeio! Se você tivesse, pelo menos, tentado ser um pai por uma vez, ele ainda estaria aqui, comigo! "<em>

_Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ela nem sequer viu chegando. Um minuto ela estava gritando, olhando para ele, e no outro ela estava caída na cama, segurando a bochecha com a mão, agora ardendo._

_Levou um tempo para processar que ele tinha realmente lhe dado um tapa._

Dizer que ela ficou chocada seria um eufemismo; palavras nem sequer começavam a explicar o que ela estava sentindo no momento - havia choque, mágoa, confusão. Seu pai nunca tinha lhe machucado fisicamente - droga, ele nunca tinha nem sequer gritado com ela. Passava tão pouco tempo perto dos dois, que momentos em que ele realmente descobria sobre algo que o deixava com raiva eram poucos; quando isso acontecia, no entanto, Seiji estava sempre lá, sempre levando a culpa sozinho, portanto, era com ele que seu pai sempre acabava gritando.

Ela olhou para ele através das presilhas rosa que tinham caído em seus olhos, expressando todas as suas emoções naquele olhar. "Eu não acredito que você me bateu", ela falou baixinho, ainda em estado de choque. As folhas sussurravam levemente, enquanto ela lentamente se punha em uma posição sentada, antes de se levantar completamente, sua mão ainda tocando seu rosto.

"Você realmente não acredito que eu ia deixar você dizer todas essas coisas sem fazer nada, não é?" Sua voz era fria e distante - ele não parecia afetado por sua ação anterior. Mas, novamente, não esperava que ele realmente a fosse bater; ele nunca havia cuidado de seu bem-estar, então por que ele se preocuparia em machuca-la? "Pra onde foram sias maneiras, Sakura?" Assim que essas palavras saíram de sua boca, ela rapidamente entendeu que não era o fato de que ela lhe tinha dito que ele era culpado da morte de seu irmão que o havia enfurecido, mas sim seu comportamento.

E era compreensível, até certo ponto. Afinal, ela nunca tinha agido dessa forma - pelo menos não na frente deles. Pelo o que os pais dela sabiam, ela era tímida e bastante tranquila, nunca se atrevia a expressar seus pensamentos e opiniões. Mas, na realidade, ela não era assim... ou, bem, pelo menos ela _costumava _ser diferente. Agora... agora ela tinha dúvidas sobre sua verdadeira personalidade e tudo mais. Ela não tinha sido verdadeiramente feliz ou contente por um longo tempo, que ela nem sequer conseguia se lembrar de como era o sentimento - como ela poderia saber como era o seu verdadeiro eu?

"Eu pensei que eu tinha ensinado a você melhor do que se rebelar contra mim desse jeito", ele falou de novo, capturando a atenção dela.

No mesmo instante, a raiva disparou por suas veias novamente, e o tapa desapareceu de sua mente; ele podia bater nela o quanto quisesse, mas não a impediria de dizer-lhe tudo o que ela queria, tudo o que ela _precisava_. "_Você_?" perguntou ela, uma risada curta e sarcástica escapando de seus lábios. "Você não me ensinou _nada_. Tanto eu quanto Seiji fomos criados pelas empregadas, pai. Lembra? Você nunca fez _nada_ por nós, nunca nos ensinou nada!", ela sussurrou, olhando para ele.

"Você sempre foi tão pegajosa". Suas palavras pareciam não ter ligação com o que ela estava falando, mas ela sabia mais do que ninguém que não era assim. Se ele estava dizendo isso a ela, era porque ele tinha um argumento. "Eu podia ver que tudo o que você queria era estar perto de nós, mesmo que você nunca tenha dito isso." Ela estava realmente muito surpresa que ele tinha notado isso, mas só a deixou mais confusa. Se ele havia percebido, por que nunca fez nada a respeito? Será que ele gosta de vê-la sofrer, ou o quê? "Você era _tão_ irritante." Não, ele simplesmente não se importava.

Essas palavras a cortaram como uma faca; a respiração ficou presa na garganta, e sua visão ficou turva pelas lágrimas. Ela sempre soube que seus pais não a amavam, mas descobrir que a _odiavam_ era outra coisa, mais dolorosa. "Você é inacreditável", ela sussurrou, sua voz tremendo um pouco. "Eu nunca pensei...", ela fez uma pausa, sacudindo a cabeça, "... Eu nunca pensei que você fosse assim, pai." Verdade seja dita, ela sempre tinha pensado que, debaixo daquela fachada fria, havia outra coisa, algo _mais_. Obviamente, tinha sido apenas sua imaginação infantil.

Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas não derramadas, mas ela se recusou a deixá-las cair, ela se recusou a parecer fraca na frente dele novamente.

Porque ela sabia que, se fosse culpar alguém pelo que ela estava sentindo agora, seria ela. Afinal, ela tinha sido a única que se manteve esperando mais, ela tinha sido a única que não parava de pensar que talvez, _apenas talvez_, um dia, seus pais iriam começar a amá-la. Ela tinha pensado que, se ela se tornasse o que eles queriam, se ela obedecesse tudo o que eles pediam, eles iriam apreciar e começariam a se preocupar mais com ela. É por isso que ela aceitou se casar com Sasuke - porque ela achava que seu pai iria finalmente... vê-la.

Estúpido, né?

Sim, era realmente estúpido. Pena que ela só percebeu isso agora.

Balançando a cabeça novamente, ela rapidamente passou por ele e correu para fora do quarto, não querendo vê-lo, ouvi-lo, ou estar perto dele novamente. A mansão estava fria, mas ainda sufocante, nada como ela costumava ser, quando ela era menor. Por um momento, ocorreu-lhe que teria sido muito melhor se ela não soubesse de nada, se ela continuasse a pensar que seus pais realmente se _importavam_, mas o pensamento foi rapidamente descartado. Foi melhor assim - a verdade dói, sim, mas é melhor saber ao invés de ficar no escuro e viver uma mentira.

Lá fora, chuva caía em grande quantidade, mas ela ignorou, a necessidade de sair de lá era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Seu cabelo e roupas estavam encharcadas em apenas alguns segundos, as lágrimas agora misturadas com a chuva, ela tinha deixado seu casaco no carro, então a única coisa cobrindo-a agora era a fina - e agora molhada - material de sua camisa. Ela estremeceu e colocou os braços em volta dela, em um esforço para reunir um pouco de calor, enquanto seu passo acelerava consideravelmente.

Nesse momento, tudo o que ela queria era ir para casa. Ela queria ficar dentro de seu carro e conduzir todo o caminho para a enorme mansão que dividia com seu marido, _com aquele estranho_. Ela nunca tinha sido feliz lá, mas sabia que significava estar salva, que significava segurança. Ela sabia que os lençóis eram aconchegantes e confortáveis, ela sabia que ela podia se enrolar em uma bola e chorar até dormir sem ter que dar explicações a ninguém.

Ela precisava disso, e do fato de que ela poderia ter a fez, surpreendentemente, se sentir um pouco melhor.

Enquanto caminhava, ela manteve os olhos no chão, não tinha a força necessária - ou _vontade_ - de prestar atenção ao seu redor. Ela nem percebeu uma pessoa vindo em sua direção - ela nunca pensou que alguém pudesse estar fora neste tempo, de qualquer maneira - por isso foi um surpresa quando ela colidiu com ele. Ela engasgou e cambaleou para trás, o impacto sendo um pouco a forte para seu pequeno corpo manter o equilíbrio; no entanto, um par de mãos agarrou seus braços antes que ela pudesse cair no chão, gentilmente estabilizando-a.

Estando seu cabelo um pouco molhado, as presilhas rosa tinham caído sob seu rosto quando ela tropeçou, então ela estendeu a mão e as afastou. "Desculpe", ela pediu desculpas, sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente, ainda não olhando para cima. "Eu não estava prestando atenção."

"Nah, está tudo bem", uma voz estranhamente familiar e rouca respondeu. "Eu não estava exatamente olhando para frente, tamb- _Sakura _?!" Ofegante, ela olhou para cima ao som do seu nome, sem saber como um estranho poderia sabe-lo. No entanto, não foi o rosto de um estranho que viu, mas o rosto familiar de seu melhor amigo de infância. Ele tinha mudado - ele parecia mais maduro, mais... _sério_, se isso era possível, mas isso não a impediu de reconhecê-lo. Seu cabelo dourado estava agora molhado, mas ainda rebelde, ainda saindo para todos os ângulos possíveis, exatamente igual quando eram mais jovens; seus olhos azuis claros olhando para ela, algo semelhante a felicidade brilhando neles.

"Naruto...?" ela perguntou hesitante, embora ela tivesse certeza de que era ele.

"Sakura!" exclamou e seus braços vieram instantaneamente ao redor dela, puxando-a em um apertado e grande abraço de urso. "Eu não a via faz décadas!" Ela não perdeu um segundo abraçando-o de volta, saboreando o calor e o conforto que ele inconscientemente lhe oferecia.

Tinha treze anos quando conheceu Naruto; naquele dia de verão, ela estava triste por algo que seus pais haviam feito, embora ela já não lembrava-se o motivo, e decidiu ir para uma caminhada na esperança de se acalmar. Seiji estava fora com os amigos e não podia simplesmente chamá-lo e dizer-lhe que ela precisava dele, pois ele estava relutante em deixá-la sozinha, em primeiro lugar, e ela sabia muito bem que ele não podia tomar conta dela 24h por dia. Ela vagou sem rumo por um tempo, nunca se atrevendo a ir longe demais, ainda não estava acostumava com a vizinhança naquela época.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela não percebeu quanto tempo tinha passado desde que ela saiu de casa e como o céu tinha ficado cinza, e pesadas nuvens o cobriam. Quando começou a chover, ela entrou em pânico e concentrou-se exclusivamente em chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, não prestando um pouco de atenção ao seu redor. Você pode facilmente perceber que, naquela época, ela esbarrou nele também.

Desde então, desde que ele se importava o suficiente para lhe perguntar sobre seus tristes olhos esmeralda, desde que ele tentou o seu melhor para confortá-la quando ela era basicamente uma estranha para ele, desde que ela lhe contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde o início até o fim, não poupando nenhum detalhe... desde então, permaneceram melhores amigos. Obviamente, Seiji gostiu dele desde o momento que Sakura disse a ele o que tinha feito, de modo que os três ficaram inseparáveis.

Os pais de Naruto eram donos de uma casa nas proximidades, mas não podia se mudar devido ao trabalho de seu pai, então a única vez que eles vinham era durante as férias de verão. Apesar disso ser um pouco chato, não tê-lo lá durante todo o ano, ela nunca realmente ficou chateada com isso - ela apenas tentava aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinha com ele ao máximo. Costumava ser ótimo, ter tanto ele quanto seu irmão por perto - ela se sentia mais segura, mais feliz, muito mais amada ... heh, os dois eram tudo que ela precisava.

Até que ambos a deixaram.

Primeiro, foi Naruto, e, pouco depois, Seiji.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, seus pais decidiram vender a casa, e então Naruto foi forçado a sair e, obviamente, não voltar no próximo verão. Eles haviam prometido se manter em contato, e eles tinham feito, até certo ponto. Ele parou de ligar logo antes do acidente de Seiji- o acidente que a fez perder o interesse em todo o resto. Anos mais tarde, quando ela finalmente poderia dizer que havia se recuperado, que ela estava melhor, tentou ligar para ele de novo, mas ao teve a surpresa de descobrir que ele tinha mudado de número.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou quando se afastaram, um pequeno sorriso presente em seu rosto. Não importa tudo o que aconteceu, não importa o quanto eles haviam mudado, Naruto era e sempre seria o seu melhor amigo - era como uma espécie de regra não escrita.

"Bem, isso é uma longa história", ele riu. "Eu não acho que devo falar aqui, afinal", disse ele, olhando ao redor. "Mas o que aconteceu com você? " ele perguntou." Você parece triste ," ressaltou alguns momentos depois, sua voz preocupada, interessada. Isso aqueceu seu coração, sabendo que havia alguém neste mundo que realmente se importava com ela. "Onde está Seiji?" Ao som do nome, ela não foi capaz de conter suas lágrimas; começou a chorar e se inclinou para ele, envolvendo os braços em volta dele.

Ela podia sentir sua confusão quando ele, hesitante, devolveu o abraço; ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava tentando fazê-la se acalmar enquanto seus braços se apertavam ao redor dela, quando ele passou as mãos sobre suas costas. Ela não se sentiu melhor - não havia nada que pudesse fazê-la se sentir melhor quando o nome de Seiji veio a tona - mas o simples fato de que ele estava lá, que ele estava tentando ... isso significava muito para ela, que não houve palavras para descrevê-lo.

"Tantas coisas aconteceram..." murmurou ela alguns momentos depois, sua voz suave e agitada. Ele podia ver, pela forma como ela falou, pela forma como ela se agarrou a ele, que ela não queria falar sobre isso. Obviamente, por alguma razão desconhecida, isso a machucava, a fazia chorar. E era a última coisa que ele queria - ele sempre odiou vê-la chorar, e anos longe dela não mudou isso. "Eu não posso falar sobre isso agora", admitiu, quando ele se preparava para dizer a ela que ela não tinha necessidade de fazê-lo; ela se afastou de seu abraço e balançou a cabeça, as mãos rapidamente indo de encontro aos olhos para enxugar suas lágrimas. "Eu sinto muito ... Eu só ... Eu só_ não posso_. É demais para um dia. "

"Ei, está tudo bem." Sua voz era suave e calmante, e funcionou como mágica nela; uma sensação de déjà vu tomou conta dela, a realização truxe um sorriso ao seu rosto. Era exatamente como naquele dia - ela estava triste e chorando, quando ele apareceu e fez ela se sentir melhor apenas falando com ela; a esperança de que as coisas iriam melhorar depois - exatamente com aconteceu naquela época – acumulou em seu peito antes que ela pudesse esmagá-la e dizer a si mesma para deixar de ser tola, para parar de agir e pensar como uma criança. "Você não tem que me dizer _agora_ - eu não vou a lugar algum ", disse ele, como se soubesse o quanto ela precisava que a confiança fosse restabelecida."Nós _realmente_ vamos manter contato desta vez." Ele parou por um momento, antes de continuar,"Você está indo para casa?".

"Isso é tudo que eu quero fazer agora", ela balançou a cabeça, em seguida, estremeceu quando uma onda de frio a atingiu.

Agora com 22 anos, de acordo com sua matemática, ele percebeu que ela provavelmente não morava com seus pais mais, uma vez que tanto ela como Seiji tinha planos de se mudar no momento em que ela completasse dezoito anos. Ele não tinha idéia do que ela estava fazendo aqui, ou por que ela explodiu em lágrimas com a menção de seu irmão, ou porque, mesmo quando ela sorria, não havia felicidade em seus olhos, ou por que essas esferas verdes não brilhavam como costumavam, ou por que... bem, ele não sabia um monte de coisas, mas ele não quis pressioná-la a lhe responder.

Ela parecia tão pequena e frágil agora, tão triste, tão exausta... vê-la assim partiu seu coração. O que poderia ter acontecido com ela? O que poderia ter acontecido que fez essa garota - que sempre costumava ver algo de bom em cada tragédia ou catástrofe – ficar assim?

Nesse ponto, respondendo que estava além dele e, embora ele queria informações mais do que qualquer coisa, ele decidiu deixar pra la por enquanto. Ela não estava em condições de ter essa conversa - porque ele sabia que, de uma forma ou de outra, que o que ele estava a ponto de descobrir, não era nada bom. Ele só tinha esse sentimento - ele tinha a sensação de que, de alguma forma, alguém conseguiu arruinar a vida daquela garota.

"Aqui." Sua voz capturou sua atenção novamente. "Toma," ele disse enquanto tirava o casaco e rapidamente envolvia-o em torno dela; ela protestou, dizendo-lhe que o carro dela estava perto, mas ele a ignorou, como costumava fazer quando ela se recusava a entender o que era bom para ela. Em seguida, ele a acompanhou até o carro, parando por um momento para fazer alguns comentários sobre o quão bom ela tinha feito ao escolher aquele modelo, e, no processo, trouxe um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Foi só quando ela ficou dentro de seu carro, com ele longe, que ela se permitiu desabar.

~•~

Entre suas lágrimas e a tempestade, ela demorou um pouco para chegar em casa. Sua cabeça doía quando ela entrou em casa, o que ela pensava ser um resultado de todo o choro das últimas horas. Ela sempre costumava se sentir um pouco melhor depois de chorar, e ela só podia imaginar – _e rezar_ - que isso iria acontecer após algumas boas horas de sono. Ela se sentia com frio e exausta, tanto psicologicamente e emocionalmente; tudo o que ela queria era ficar debaixo das cobertas quentes de sua cama e deixar o sono tomar conta.

Ela nunca pensou que alguém poderia negar-lhe isso também.

"E onde a Sra Uchiha estava o dia todo?" A voz familiar, sarcástica de seu marido a encontrou assim que ela entrou na sala de estar, mas demorou um pouco para dizer ao certo de onde ela estava vindo. Ela se sentiu realmente desorientada, como se houvesse neblina ao redor dela; ela não tinha tempo, nem paciência, para lidar com ele.

Por outro lado, Sasuke tinha. Com nada mais para fazer no trabalho, ele chegou em casa mais cedo do que o habitual, sabendo que ele tinha uma chance maior de encontrar algo que entretê-lo aqui, do que em seu escritório. Realmente, ele não era uma pessoa que gostava de se divertir - o que isso quer dizer? - Ou uma pessoa que gostava de rir ou _qualquer coisa_, mas, às vezes, as pessoas no trabalho eram muito chatas para ele. Com nada passando na televisão e ele cansado de internet, provocando sua esposa parecia ser a coisa perfeita para fazer nesse momento.

Ele sabia que a incomodava quando ele a chamava assim, é por isso que ele fazia isso com bastante freqüência, então ele ficou realmente surpreso quando tudo que ela fez foi lançar a ele um simples olhar. Agora que ele pensou sobre isso, sua ausência foi um pouco estranha, também; ele sabia que ela não tinha ido as compras, pois ela não tinha nenhuma sacola com ela. O carro era o mesmo que na semana anterior. Ela nunca visitou seus pais, ela não tinha amigos com quem ela pudesse sair. Então, _onde diabos ela estava?_

"Por que se importa?" Sua voz era apenas um murmúrio, suave e agitado. Ao argumentar - ou até mesmo _falar _- com ele, nunca foi assim. Ela parecia tão protetora de si mesma, sempre que ele estava por perto, como se ela estivesse com medo que ele fosse machuca-la a qualquer momento; ela sempre estava com as defesas ativas, sempre pronta pra contra atacar.

_Mas não desta vez._

Alguma coisa estava errada. Podia sentir, mas ele não conseguia se preocupar com isso, ele não conseguia se envolver em suas questões pessoais. Ele perguntou a ela sobre isso, mas não foi porque ele se_ importava_ - era porque ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Ela poderia fazer tudo que ela queria com sua vida - ela não pertence a ele de certa forma. Sasuke sempre acreditou que ela não precisava pertencer a ele, em primeiro lugar.

Até que viu o casaco que ela estava embrulhada.

Ciúmes, combinado com raiva, instantaneamente pulsavam em suas veias, nublando sua mente, seu julgamento; ele nunca havia sentido algo assim antes, mas ele não era estúpido - ele sabia o que estava sentindo. Ele também sabia que era incomum, fora do personagem e um pouco _irritante_, pois ele não tinha controle sobre sua vida, suas ações; ele estava sendo hipócrita, não concordando com ela ter alguém quando ele tinha várias mulheres, desde que eles se casaram.

"O que é isso?" Ele estava na frente dela em menos de um segundo, agarrando-lhe o braço e puxando-a para si. Ela engasgou e tropeçou para frente com a força da sua ação; nem em um milhão de anos, ela pensava que ele ia reagir assim a algo que ela tinha feito. Ele era sempre tão indiferente para com ela, que ela nunca teria pensado que ele mesmo a_ notava_, que ele a reconhecia como um ser humano, e não como uma espécie de ... planta, animal, ou até mesmo um simples objeto.

O aperto em seu braço estava dolorosamente apertado, e, não importa o quanto ela tentou não comentar isso, no final, ela não conseguiu aguentar. "Sasuke, você está me machucando..." Ela odiou o quão fraca sua voz soou e ela odiou que ele havia escutado, mas, suas próximas palavras não tinha nenhum reconhecimento do que ela tinha falado, ela percebeu que ele sequer se importava o suficiente para perceber isso.

"De quem é este casaco?" Ela ter um amante pelas suas costas era uma coisa. Ela mostrar assim abertamente era outra. "Escute, Sakura, e escute bem," ele rosnou, seus olhos negros penetrando através de seus verdes." Eu _não me importo_ com quantos homens você tem pelas minhas costas." Ele não sabia por que, mas sentia como se estivesse mentindo." Mas eu não quero que _todo mundo_ saiba. "

Ele foi a segunda pessoa hoje cujas palavras machucaram-na mais do que ela jamais imaginou ser possível; ela pensou em responder, em gritar com ele e empurra-lo para longe, mas ela não conseguia encontrar a força para fazê-lo. Ela sentia-se mais fraca a cada segundo segundo - como se ela não conseguisse nem ficar de pé sozinha mais, tudo ao seu redor logo se tornou um borrão. A última coisa que ela lembrava antes de cair em seus braços era ele chamando seu nome.

A escuridão a tomou rápido demais para que ela percebesse o tom de desespero que a voz dele ganhou.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, então é isso haha O que estão achando da fic? Eu estou adorando traduzi-la hihi<em>

_Até a proxima!_


End file.
